


Wake Up Slow

by sheila_amour



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, M/M, its sappy and soft, thats all ive got to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheila_amour/pseuds/sheila_amour
Summary: A sappy future fic (well, more like drabble, really) where Oliver and Elio live together in their apartment in New York.





	Wake Up Slow

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning this is extremely sappy and largely unedited

Sunday mornings are quiet mornings. The sunlight streams in through the thin cream curtains, bathing the room in a warm, yellow-tinted light. Elio stirs in his sleep, rustling the sheets, pulling himself closer to Oliver. His head rests on his chest and Oliver can't help but smile. He runs his hand through Elio’s soft curls, a favorite habit of his. Oliver loves mornings like these when he wakes before Elio, neither one of them having to dash to the university or the studio, both free to spend the entire day in bed together if they wish. He's free to hold him in his arms like this, to relax and think of nothing more than how happy he is to be here, with Elio, in their bed. More than ten years after Italy and it still feels like a dream. He strokes Elio’s curls and thinks, _how did I get so damn lucky?_

 

Elio sighs in contentment and Oliver’s grin grows wider. He watches as Elio starts to come to, blinking sleep from his eyes, his tired pout morphing into a soft smile when he notices Oliver looking down at him. It's a sight that never grows old.

 

“Good morning, sleepyhead.” Oliver says softly.

 

“Morning,” Elio says, voice still thick with sleep.

 

Oliver laughs at his sleepiness, and lowers his head to place a soft kiss on Elio’s forehead. “You sleep well?”

 

“Mhm,” Elio nods, placing a kiss of his own on Oliver’s collarbone.

 

“So I was thinking,” Oliver starts, and Elio turns his head up to meet Oliver’s eyes, “maybe today we could go to the MET? I hear they've got a new exhibit opening up, could be interesting.” Elio nods. “And then,” he continues, “I’d like to take you out to Brighton Beach again? I know how you loved it last time,” His smile breaks into a grin, thinking of how they stayed out so late last time Elio had fallen asleep in the car five minutes into the drive and Oliver nearly had to carry him back inside the apartment.

 

Elio is grinning too, remembering the night as well, Oliver can tell from the moment their eyes meet. He loves how easy it is for them to pick up each other’s wavelengths; how anything could be said or shared through a simple look or smile.

 

“I'd like that.” Elio says, beaming up at him. He tugs on Oliver’s neck, and reaches up to kiss his lips. The kiss is soft and quick and leaves Oliver’s lips buzzing.

 

“But,” Elio says, “can we stay in bed a little longer?”

 

Oliver feels so much affection for him then, looking down into his wide, brown eyes. He strokes his hair, kisses his forehead once more, and replies, “Of course we can. We just have to leave before noon.” Three hours away. They could last a lifetime, for Oliver cares, as long as they can stay here together.

 

Oliver pulls Elio closer towards him, wrapping his arms tightly around him. Elio leans into the touch, rests his head on Oliver, his breathing lined up with the rise and fall of Oliver’s chest. He's soon back asleep again. Oliver savors one last look before he closes his eyes and feels himself doze off.


End file.
